The Struggle Of Friendship
by xbritishreader
Summary: Discard some of the Harry Potter things because iv'e change some, hope you don't mind. Have a read though!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a cool summer evening with birds chirping from the high trees around Hermionie and Draco who were sat on a picnic bench. About 2 weeks before their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Hermionie's family were of high class in the wizard world and never had mixed with muggles or mudbloods, much the same as the Malfoy family.

Both their families were inside the mansion, drinking wine and discussing small-talk. Draco and Hermionie guessed that their families were probably talking about how a baby had stopped 'you-know-who' as that was the topic that was brought up more than regularly than other topics when their families got together. "If I ever meet this so called Harry Potter I will cause so much crap for him he wished _he_ had died instead of the Dark Lord" Draco told Hermionie in a disgusted tone.

"I don't think he sounds bad, just amazing! A baby able to stop the most powerful dark wizard who had ever lived! Just wow! He must be about our age" Hermionie said in a mind blown kind of way.

Before Draco could reply, they heard a loud voice coming from the porch of the house. "Hermionie, Draco, Dinner is ready, do you want Dobby to bring your food out here for you both or would you prefer to eat in the dining hall in the warmth with us!?" Nancy, Draco's mother had asked.

"Out here mum! Oh and can you tell that dumb elf to bring me a glass of pumpkin juice this time? Last time he brought me some muggle drink called orange juice" Draco shouted at his mother in a serious and furious manner.

"You should learn to get things yourself Draco. Don't rely on people or Elves to do it for you" Hermionie said to Draco, trying to protect Dobby as she had learned to like the house-elves as they had been kind to her in her childhood and gave her elf a shirt and set her free.

"Here you go Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy" Came a voice from a small yet cheerful house elf as he was pushing food for the two children onto the table. "Ah, you must be Dobby then. I've heard you have served the Malfoy family for years" Hermionie said to Dobby in a friendly chatty voice.

"Correct Miss" Said an unhappy dobby in a flinching movement as Draco snatched his drink from Dobby's hand.

"I used to have a House elf until I set her free, ummm I think she was called Toffie" Trying to shrug off the horrible gesture from Draco.

"I know her, she sometimes comes to visit me on weekends, and between you and me, I really like her if you know what I'm saying" Dobby winked at Hermionie as his spirits were being lifted and a light came to his face. Probably hoping to actually get a conversation starting for the first time in years with a witch or wizard.

Hermionie chuckled to Dobby and nodded her head as Draco sat and watched her and Dobby have a very fulfilling conversation.

"We have the things we need now go do work you pathetic creature!" Draco shouted shooing Dobby into the house. "Finally! Merlin I hate it when he starts to talk to people who he shouldn't be talking to" Draco looked at Hermionie who had a shocked, 'are you for real' look on her face.

"Just eat and keep your mouth shut Draco haha, we need our energy for Hogwarts equipment tomorrow at Diagon Alley" Hermionie told Draco stuffing her mouth with Roast Chicken and mashed potatoes with Caviar.


	2. c2

Chapter 2

"I think we have everything" Draco shakily said to Hermionie as he was trying to read a badly written list of school supplies.

"Wands!" Hermionie yelled as she spun around before noticing an oblivious Draco still trying to read the list that was creased from being in this pocket and crumbled into a ball before putting it back into his pocket..

"Oh Merlin! this is going to be soo much fun Hermionie!" Draco said looking to Hermionie with anticipation all over his face as throwing the list onto the ground behind him before he and Hermionie ran into Olivander's wand shop and heading to the counter to greet a happy man.

After the two children came out of the wand shop with their new power, Hermionie's parents snatched Hermionie's wand from her hand as the law stated that no magic is allowed to be used outside of schooling areas below the age of 17. Hermionie's parents knew that she knew a lot of spells already after reading so many books for first year wizarding students of Hogwarts, just for a head start. Draco, however had no idea about spells and just started to wave his wand about and all of a sudden a window smashed and shattered onto the floor before seeing an oblivious woman who was probably the shop owner examine what had just happened. Draco didn't want to get in trouble so he hid behind his father and told them to put the wand away as he was trying to put it into the bags full of school supplies they had just bought, then running to catch up with Hermionie who was happily flicking her wand at little plants and making them grow into gorgeous cherry trees and taking a cherry for herself and Draco to eat for on the way back to the mansion where she and her family had spent the previous night with the Malfoy family.

Sorry it's short guy, promise next one will be longer!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The two weeks had flown over and Hermionie and Draco were taking their seats together on the Hogwarts express. About an hour went by before Hermionie went to meet some of her fellow first years in the carriages near hers before being sent off on request to help find a toad for a boy called Neville Longbottom. She happily took the opportunity to make new friends and as she was going from carriage to carriage she came across two boys who had not yet changed into their school robes stuffing their mouths with sweets from to liquorish to magic beans before making her presence noticed by exclaiming who she thought she had heard of " Oh wow! Your' Harry Potter! I'm Hermionie Granger. I can't wait until I tell Draco all about this oh and by any chance have you haven't seen a toad have you? A boy called Neville has lost one already!" Hermionie asked with a huge smile on her face, still chuffed from meeting Harry. She soon noticed Harry's glasses were cracked and so she waved her wand and casting a spell to immediately fixing them, "Oculus Repairo". Harry seemed amazed at such simple magic, why?

Hermionie thought to herself for a few moments before dismissing it. And so did the boy next to her. 'Guess they haven't researched at all for this year' Hermionie thought to herself before telling the boy next to Harry that he had a bit of dirt on his nose and seeing him try to rub it off but failing to before she left to ask other people if they had seen a toad.

"No look finding that toad then?" Draco asked Hermionie in a blank tone as she returned to her seat in their compartment of the carriage of the train while he was looking at Hermionie's reflection in the window he was staring at. "No but it will turn up eventually and everyone is looking out for it now anyways so no worries" Hermionie said smiling to Draco who looked bored and uninterested since it the topic was about helping a low class wizard to find something that was really difficult to have lost in the first place.

"These robes are actually horrible" Draco told Hermionie in a self-conscious way before turning around to see a big grin on Hermionie's face as she was trying her hardest not to burst into fits of laughter as she had changed into her robes several hours ago in the girls toilets on the train and pulling the long robe off in a girly fashion. "Oh stop it haha, once we get into the Slytherin common rooms we are going to show the others who are the bosses of the year" Draco exclaimed to Hermionie in a confident way. "We are going to be best friends in these 7 years and forever and ever!" Hermionie looked at Draco with a twinkle in her eye and a hopeful look on her face.


	4. Ch4

Chapter 4

"Slytherin!" The sorting hat shouted out to the entire school before Draco smirked as he knew for certain he would carry on the tradition of the Malfoy family house name in Hogwarts. He was then greeted by many fellow slytherin students as he sat down who introduced himself and giving high fives to the boys and handshakes to the girls of his year and the second year students that were around him. "Save a seat next to me for Hermionie, she's next, she is my best friend" Draco told the students nearby on the table as they nodded with a hopeful look on their faces. Draco looked to Hermionie who was mounting the stool ready to see what house she was going into and Draco gave her a quick wink and gestured the space next to him with anticipation.

"Gryffindor!" The sorting hat shouted and a roar of Gryffindor students got louder and louder, she looked immediately to Draco who looked like someone had punched him in the face and he looked down at his feet, trying not to look up to Hermionie who was now being seated at the Gryffindor table next to three gingers who looked a little bit like Ron who she had met earlier before formally introducing herself an hugging the girls who were happy to have her with them and handshaking the boys who looked bored of the sorting ceremony already after 4 people had been chosen out of about 40.

A wave of silence scattered the hall as the famous Harry Potter took to the stool with a terrified look on his face. "Gryffindor! Congratulations!" All of the table leapt up and started shaking Harry's hand welcoming him and looking around at the other houses who seemed to have a disappointed look on their faces, including the Slytherin table who wanted the undefeatable boy on their house team.

After the ceremony was over, Hermionie tried to find Draco to try work out what had happened and why she wasn't put into Slytherin. Draco noticed her but turned his back to her and Hermionie took the hint and walked back to the huddle of first year Gryffindor students who were about to be taken to the common room and dorms for the first time. Hermionie looked back to Draco who was staring at her in a way he seemed betrayed.

As the months passed, Draco never spoke to Hermionie and only gave her hackey looks because of his newly found friends of the slytherin house who hated Gryffindor's with every ounce of hate they had. Not giving any kind of respect to any of them, including Hermionie. Hermionie became friends with Harry and Ron over the months and were about to defeat Snape who turned out to be Professor Quirrell who turned out to be The dark lord who was trying to get a stone of some kind to return to power.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermione was devastated that she wasn't sorted into the Slytherin house at Hogwarts School. She could see the disappointment on Draco's face as she looked back before following the large crowd of Gryffindor first year students who looked more than pleased to be in the same house as the famous Harry Potter.

To make matters even worse, the next morning Hermione was having breakfast in the great hall with the few friends she had made on her first night when a gorgeous brown owl flew from the ceiling of the hall and land in front of Hermionie with a letter that had the words 'Urgent! Hermione'. Raring to find out what the letter contained yet slightly terrified in case it was bad news, she hesitantly opened the letter to read:

'_Hermione… GRYFFINDOR? How dare you let that old sorting hat put you into the house full of scum of the wizarding world so-called wizards and witches we have raised you better than that! I'm furious! As I'm writing this I'm getting more and angrier! This family have been in slytherin for centuries. I NEVER want to see you again and you can discard me as your mother as you are adopted anyways. A pair of muggles are your parents, as soon as you were born me and John took you in custody and that stupid muggle woman opened a court case to say that she wanted you back but we won, (obviously) and now we despise muggles of all kinds of classes! But as of now, for all I care, you can rot in hell, much like your birth parents. You filthy mudblood.' _

Astonished by the letter, Hermione burst into tears and soon got the attention of a few new friends who came rushing over from their breakfast to comfort her. Draco had noticed Hermione crying and felt his heart slightly break, as he got up to go see what was wrong, he felt his legs go numb and fell to the ground as a group of year 6 Slytherin's shouted to him to never talk to a Gryffindor unless it was to insult them for being rule followers and blood traitors. Draco didn't like this one bit but he nodded and took to his seat once again in attempt to eat his breakfast by himself, talking to three of his new friends, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise.

Blaise spoke up to the year 6 group and told them "They are perfectly fine the way they are, Gryffindor's are a lot better mannered than you rotten ugly cunts!." A silence fell on the slytherin table all eyes on Blaise. Blaise sent the group a 'couldn't care less what you think' look and sat and ate the rest of his food.


	6. Ch6

Chapter 6

After a day, nearly the entire school knew that Hermione was a mudblood. The Slytherin's loved it above everyone else as they had a new target to tease.

As time passed, Draco was enjoying all the attention he was receiving from his Slytherin housemates. He and his friends decided to go on yet another tour of the school as they hadn't quite got their bearings with it yet, they turned the corner to go up the moving staircases as they ran into a group of Gryffindor's doing the same as them, in that group came a happy Hermione laughing with two boys, one of then Harry Potter or as he is called in the Slytherin world, 'Scarface' and Ron, a ginger blood traitor, 'Weasel' for short.

Hermione noticed Draco with a group of Slytherin's giving them the foulest of looks and tapped Harry on the shoulder and he turned around to spot a certain blonde Draco teasing him to show off to his housemates. As Draco mimicked a scar on his forehead with his finger to mock Harry, Harry drew his wand and was about to curse Draco but was stopped by a scared Hermione who could see they would be in big trouble for this if any teachers found out.

"Mudblood! Is it true your parents disowned you because you went into the wrong house? HILARIOUS!" Hermione knew she could smooth talk her way out of this dilemma as she was raised to get her own way without giving into anything. After a quick wave of her want and an incantation, "Testikickle" Hermione heard a number of slytherin boys fall to the ground with pain in their voices as she knew her spell worked what meant they were getting the sensation of being repeatedly kicked in their testicles. She looked very happy with herself because of her knowledge to magic and the fact she had still kept her pride and honour she grew up having even though that had recently decreased. She then turned on her heel and walked away with a big grin on her face, linking Ron and Harry just to show off to her friends that she could out-smarten the slytherin 'masterminds'. She then made a mental note to discard Draco from her 'friends' list while taking a quick peak to scowl at the blonde haired boy who was rolling around looking like an idiot.

Blaise on the other hand, was amused at her power and not in pain as he was behind the corridor wall and heard everything that had just happened, rooting for Hermionie and rolling his eyes at the silliness of his friends. Blaise liked the fact that Hermione could handle herself in them type of situations and still hold her head up high after being called the foulest of names in the wizarding world. He then made a mental note to talk to her later on that week. He's more like Hermione than he thinks.

Blaise had so many opportunities to talk to Hermione as he was in most of her lessons and sat behind her, he would have talked to her sooner but he could never get a chance as whenever a teacher asked an academic question, Hermione would raise her hand almost as if she would burst with knowledge if she wasn't chosen to answer and make herself look even more intelligent and not let anyone distract her in lessons. When lessons were over, she would immediately run to Ron and Harry and hug them as if it were months since she had last seen them but it had only been a single hour, Blaise wanted to walk over and praise Hermione for being so smart and head-strong but Draco (who was now looking to everyone besides Slytherin's as inferiors) pulled him to the gang of the school bullies he had joined sometime of the first month of school. He gave in to the pressure of also being the bullies of the school with Draco and a few of their friends.

"Hey why can't we talk to Potter and Granger? Ron I'm not so bothered about, had an argument on the train with him when we were on our way to Hogwarts when he was trying to find a carriage." Blaise spoke up and the few Slytherin's he was with looked at him with smirks across their faces, including Draco.

"Because they are inferiors in this school and need to be put into place, including that mudblood Hermione fucking Granger, Eurgh! Have you seen it? She's getting bang out of order mate" Crabbe piped up out of the group, as he was saying this to Blaise, he was getting pats on the back and shouts of agreement from other group members and the occasional agreement of Draco. "Only asking, fucking hell man" Blaise said defensively, trying to cover the fact that he couldn't give a damn about this rule that the 'Gryffindor's and Slytherin's couldn't be seen together'. 'But things go on at Hogwarts and this is my life for the next 8 years'. Blaise thought to himself as he made one last glance over to the golden trio before walking to their next lesson.


End file.
